Music is the way to the heart
by Paul4ever
Summary: Music. That was Roxy's religion. That is until now. Will she accept him or no? Brady Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: MY FIRST BRADY IMPRINT STORY AND LET ME TELL YOU I AM EXTREMELY EXCITED! LOL SO HERE IT IS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Chapter 1 The Phone Call**

**ROXY POV**

Adjusting the mike stand I looked out to the small crowd, my eyes never settling on one specific face. I pulled my guitar up and adjusted the strap, stepping up to the microphone, taking a deep breath before saying, "Alright, guys it's the last song of the night. So grab your girls and head to the middle of the dance floor." I waited a minute before I started to strum the opening notes to our new song, "Forever with you".

_It was like the first day I saw you_

_Standing there, holding your hands_

_As I looked up hearing the priest words_

_I mouthed the words I love you_

_As I said "I do" you smiled wide and I knew_

_Forever with you_

_That's where I wanted to be_

_Held in your arms, whispering sweet nothings_

_And I wanted, yes, I wanted, my whole life to be..._

_devoted to you_

I kept singing and I closed my eyes letting my fingers play the chords I had memorized. Out of all the songs we had ever written, this one was my overall favorite. As the song eventually ended I adjusted my guitar so it was now resting on my back, I smiled widely and waited out the applause. As soon as it died down I looked out to the crowd and said, "It was great to be here tonight, thank you for having us here, "I laughed as they started clapping again, "Anyways, unfortunately we have to go. But I wanted to speak on 'Forever Young's' behalf by saying we love you guys so much." More applause. "It was great to be here tonight. ADIOS AMIGOS!"

I laughed as I walked off stage with the rest of the band. We all went to the lounge and sat down, putting our feet up on the table, completely worn out. Deep down I knew this was the start of something amazing.

***2 Weeks Later***

It was about midnight on Saturday when I got the phone call. The phone call that basically told us what our future as a band would be. I sat there on the couch in my living room, with a smile I couldn't knock off my face. As I sat there I thought back to the phone call.

***Flashback***

"Hey! Rox, your phones ringing!" I heard our drummer, Teddy, yell from down stairs.

I rushed downstairs and reached out grabbing my phone from his hands and hit the SEND button, "Yello!"

"Hey, Roxy. It's Mike." Our manager said over the phone. "Listen, I have some huge news and I was hoping the whole band was with you tonight."

I covered the mouth piece, before shouting, "Guys! Get down here! It's importante!" I heard their footsteps and watched as all my friends huddled around me. I set the phone on speaker. "'Kay, M. You're on speaker."

"Okay, first, I wanted to congratulate you guys on your amazing performance two weeks ago. Now on to the good part." He paused to add dramatic effect. "What you guys didn't know was that I had a club owner from La Push come and see you guys perform. And what I'm about to say is going to be awesome. You ready for it?"

"Yeah!" We said impatiently.

"Okay. So I had him call back and tell me what his opinion was about you guys. And he said, you guys were, quote on quote, 'unbelievably talented'. He said that he would love for you guys to play at his club, 'New Moon', every Friday. He said he would pay five grand for each gig. So I wanted to ask you guys if you're up to it."

I looked around our group and saw everyone nodding excitedly, I squealed in delight. "Yeah, M. We'd love to!"

He laughed, "That's great! He said if you agreed that your first gig would be this upcoming Friday. The thing is since this club does in fact serve alcoholic beverages, he asks that you please obey the law."

I laughed. "I don't think any of us would want to screw this up."

"'Kay. Well guys I got to go. Bye."

We all said, "Bye" in unison before I closed the phone. It was completely silent and I looked at all their smiling faces.

Lexie was the first to say something, "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FREAKING HAPPENED!"

I blinked still doubtful myself, and looked around. "This is awesome you guys. I mean think about it we get to play in front of people TWO days in a row. How sweet is that?"

Jason looked around, before smiling wider. "Dude, we need to come up with some new songs."

Lexie, Teddy, Izzy, and me all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think I have a few ideas." Lexie said.

"'Kay then let's get started guys!" Teddy yelled.

We all ran into our dining room and started testing some lyrics and chords out.

The whole time I was thinking.

This is real. We're getting closer to our goal.

***End Of Flashback***

I got up and picked up my guitar trying a few of our new songs out.

Eventually, we all headed off to bed, our smiles glued to our faces as we dreamt of our would be future.

**AN: The song is probably horrible. I just tried to write something off the top of my head. Anyways did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I have written a couple of chapters so I'll just keep spitting them out anyways here's Chapter2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**Chapter 2 First and Surprise**

I felt my whole body shaking from nerves as I watched a mass of people surge through the doors and into the club. I hadn't felt this way since my first school talent show audition. I watched as they all filed in front of the stage, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I kept fidgeting with my guitar strap.

I felt someone's hand grab my shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze. "Calm down, Rox. You're going to do great." Teddy's voice said from behind me.

I nodded and adjusted the mike one last time before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. I stood up straight and listened as Teddy started counting down. I started playing the starting notes of one of our newest songs, "Here We Are". I took one last deep breath and watched as the curtain opened revealing a much larger crowd. I stepped forward and began to sing the opening lyrics.

_You see us walking down the street_

_You stop and stare confusedly_

_Why is it always like this?_

_Here We Are_

_Stand your ground _

_Don't back down_

_Cause here we are_

I sang the rest of the lyrics and closed the song. Taking a sip of the water bottle that one of the stage crew brought out. I took the mike out of its stand and adjusted my guitar so it rested on my back. "So, how are you guys doing tonight?"

They all said at the same time, "Good"

"That's awesome. So to start off our little show I would like to introduce my bands members." They came up and stood in a line beside me. "Ok, so I'll introduce myself first. Hi, I'm Roxanne, but people call me Roxy, I am lead singer and play a variety of instruments, but mostly guitar." I passed the mike to Lexie.

"Hey, I'm Alexis, Lexie for short, and I play the keyboard." Lex passed it on to Izzy.

"Hello, I'm Izzy, and I'm back up vocalist." She passed it on to Teddy.

"Hi, I'm Theodore, but Teddy for the ladies, and I play drums." Teddy passed it to Jason.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Jason, and I play base." He gave me back the mike.

"And we're Forever Young!" I shouted.

The crowd cheered.

"Okay, so this next song is for all you couples out there. This is one of my personal favorites." I put the mike back up on the stand and pulled my guitar back down. I started singing "Forever With You".

The show went on and on and eventually it ended and we all went to find a booth to sit at. One of the staff members came up and asked for our drink orders. I ordered a water while everyone else ordered cokes. We were laughing and having a great time. During the middle of our conversation two girls that looked to be about 19 came up.

"Um, sorry if we're interrupting something we were just wondering if we could get you guys' autographs." One of the twins said.

I looked around at my group shocked, "Yeah, uh, sure. Do you have a pen?" The other twin handed me a sharpie and I signed her shirt. "What's your names?"

"I'm Carly, and this is my sister Josephine." The one with the lightish brown hair said.

I signed it and passed the marker on. "So, if you don't mind my asking. Why did you want our autographs?"

Both girls blush. Carly said, "Um, well, we wanted to be the first people who got your autograph so we could say to people that we knew you before you were famous. Which you definitely will be one day. You guys are amazing!"

We all laughed. "Thanks" I said.

After they walked off we settled down talking about nothing in particular.

***2 hours later***

So the club owner, Johnny, asked us if we minded singing one last song. Of course, we said we'd love to. So after we set up and I looked out at the people who were still here. "Okay, so Johnny asked us to play one last song. But I would like to pick four people from the audience to come up and give me their suggested song choice."

I had the band pick out four people. I ask them to agree on one song choice. To my utter surprise they chose "Forever With You".

So I grab the stool and sat down resting my guitar on my lap. I adjusted the mike and then began to strum.

_It was like the first day I saw you_

_Standing there, holding your hands_

_As I looked up hearing the priest words_

_I mouthed the words I love you_

_As I said "I do" you smiled wide and I knew_

_Forever with you_

_That's where I wanted to be_

_Held in your arms, whispering sweet nothings_

_And I wanted, yes, I wanted, my whole life to be..._

_devoted to you_

_Two years later here we are_

_You standin' next to me and our little blue bundle_

_I looked up with blurry eyes_

_And you smiled to my surprise_

_And I knew right then_

_Forever with you_

_That's where I wanted to be_

_Held in your arms, whispering sweet nothings_

_And I wanted, yes, I wanted, my whole life to be..._

_devoted to you and our baby_

In the middle of the song the door burst open and in came three giants holding what looked to be tool boxes in their hands. I ignored them and kept playing. I couldn't help but glance at the smallest one. When my eyes met his I felt like I had met my destiny. The guy almost dropped his tool box as he held my gaze. I realized I had stopped playing and quickly tore my gaze from him and began to play again.

_Sitting on the porch swing_

_Listening as the grandkids run around_

_I feel as if my life has turned upside down_

_I look over at your wrinkled face and smile_

_You look at me as if I were worth all the while_

_And I knew. Yes, I knew_

_Forever with you_

_That's where I wanted to be_

_Held in your arms, whispering sweet nothings_

_And I wanted, yes, I wanted, my whole life to be..._

_devoted to you _

_Forever…with…you_

I looked out and saw all the couples kiss before clapping. I smiled widely and got up from the stool. "Well, this night has certainly been awesome. But sadly I do have a curfew. Anyways if you want to see us again, we'll be here every Friday. Same time, same place."

I put my guitar in my case and headed out with my band members. We put away our instruments and headed to the apartment.

My thoughts strayed to the mysterious guy.

**AN: So there's chapter two people what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Well tell me in a REVIEW! :D **


End file.
